Akatsuki Koro Marimo
by myheartstillbleedsforyou
Summary: Orochimaru's daughter, Koro Marimo, is sent on a mission to spy on the Akatsuki. But what happens when she likes it there and wants to stay permanently? UTTER CHAOS!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello people!!!!!**_

_**Well... Here I go with a bomber story idea and so I'd like to dedicate this story to the Akatsuki!!!! I**_

_**love those guys to death!!!**_

_**Anyways ON TO ZE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Chappie 1, But I dun wanna be In

Akatsuki!!!!

Deep in the forest where the rays of the morning light shone prettily,

Orochimaru's lair was well hidden in the trees and bushes.

Inside at the morning breakfast table, Orochimaru's 11 year old daughter, Koro Marimo, was face first in a bowl

of oatmeal, her short black hair strewn about as if she'd just gotten up.

The three sound nin, Kin, Dosu, and Zaku walked in, not even noticing she was there.

As they walked about lazily like they didn't have a care in the world, Kin noticed that Koro was

there and nudged Dosu

"How long has she been there?"she asked, pointing to the sleeping kunoichi.

The boy shrugged and set off with a bowl of cereal munching noisily as he walked back to his room.

Kin tapped on Koro's shoulder, "Koro-sama? Are you ok?"

Koro blew bubbles in her oatmeal.

Kin shrugged it off and made herself some toast. Zaku walked back in with some instant ramen that

was sort of spilling over and sat down near Koro, who was still asleep.

He looked over to Kin, "We should wake her up and get her cleaned up. Orochimaru-sama

said he had something planned for her."

He shook the girl from her sleep, and she surprisingly had no oatmeal on her face.

"Come on Koro-sama. Get up."

Koro looked at him still half asleep, "Oi... Not right now right now Zaku-kuuun... five...inutes...sleep...

Corn..." and she dozed off again.

Zaku sighed and looked sheepishly at Kin.

She groaned, "Fine... let me take care of it..."

(poot)

Minutes later Koro sat on a couch dressed in her father's uniform and clean. She

was still half asleep and kept nodding off until Sakon kept shaking her.

"Don't sleep yet Koro Marimo-chan. We need to take you to your daddy in a while." he said.

"You dumbass..." Tayuya said from the hallway, "It's Koro Marimo-sama not chan..."

Sakon glared at her and then turned to Koro, who had long since been sleeping.

Suddenly Kabuto came out of one of the closed doors where Orochimaru assigned missions,

"Orochimaru-sama wants to see her now."

Kabuto woke up Koro and took her hand, leading her into the room.

(I like corn!!!! I do...)

Orochimaru turned to the sound of the door being opened and smiled happily as he saw Koro.

"Give her to me Kabuto-kun." he said, holding out his arms.

When Koro heard his voice, she woke up and ran to him, "Daddy!!!" she cried, jumping into his

arms.

Orochimaru hugged her back affectionatley, smiling and cuddling her in his Orochimaru

way.

"Little Koro, I have a mission for you." he said in his whisper of a voice.

"What do I need to do daddy?" she asked.

He put down the girl and knelt to her level, stroking her hair and seperating two short strips of hair

infront of her face.

"I need you to spy for me. It'll be easy and it'll give you a chance to go undercover like

Kabuto-kun does sometimes." he said.

She grinned, "Yay!!!! I get to be like Kabuto-kun!!!!"

Orochimaru's smile then turned serious, "Koro Marimo, it will be dangerous... And I can't

go with you... None of us can..."

She stopped cheering, "Well then what do I have to do?"

He put both hands on her shoulders, "Koro Marimo, my sun, my moon, my stars..." he paused for

only a monent before saying, "You are going to join the Akatsuki..."

Koro then jumped up and down, "BUT I DUN WANNA JOIN AKATSUKI!!!!!!!!"

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG!!!!! CHAPPIE 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Yeah... This one will be kinda long so NO YELLING AT ME!!!!!!!!**

**Anyways... ON TO ZE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chappie 2, The hardest part

is getting there...

Well... Needless to say Orochimaru won the argument...

So here Koro was wandering the forest with her father's old Konoha headband, jumping trees and going through them like a ghost.

At least that was one secret she'd keep from him forever...

You see, Koro had learned that her father stole other people's bodies to learn their jutsu, and Koro Marimo, my friends, was no fool.

No one really knew what this girl was capable of, and how she could kick ass in an instant.

Well anyways, disregarding that whole boring explanation, Koro stopped suddenly when she saw two cloaked figures in the distance. One had orange hair, the other had long blue hair with a white flower on the top of it's head.

Koro was a good few meters away from them, but somehow she had a feeling in her gut that this was the leader of the Akatsuki and his partner. She made a small handsign with one finger and floated silently towards them.

She stopped a few feet behind them, and tossed a kunai at the orange one's head.

She'd caught him off guard apparently, because when he whipped around, he looked suprised to see her standing there, levetating a few inches off the ground.

The blue haired one turned to look at Koro as well, and was shocked to see her there.

"And who might you be?" the orange haired one asked.

"I'm Koro Marimo... A missing nin from Konohagakre..." she wished she could tell them the truth about being from the sound village, but she knew all too well her pride could get her killed. Little Koro was really convincing. She wore her father's old headband with the slash through it, was dressed in a bloodstained green shirt and pants, with the kunai pouch and everything. She now sported two purple strips of hair infront of her face, and her hair now instead of going to her shoulders, was a little below her chin, but still the same black color.

"And you are?" she demanded.

The man glared at her for a monent then said, "My name is Pein. I am the leader of the Akatsuki." he glared at her once more. "And you... _Little girl_... Are in our way..."

If there was ever one name that Koro did _NOT _like to be called was 'little girl'. She hated that. Especially the way people used it. They used it as if it was a curse word to her. Needless to say Koro was now pissed off.

She clenched her fist tightly, "_I'll send you flying right now you bastard..._" she then ran at him and punched him right in the face, sending him crashing into the nearest tree, which broke on impact with Pein.

Now, you are prolly wondering why an S-ranked shinobi like Pein would get his ass kicked by an eleven year old girl. Well, as he reached up to block the punch, her hand went right through his and then made contact. This particular jutsu Koro liked to use was called Ghost punch. Mainly for the reason that punches and jutsu could go right through her and seem like it did hit, but when she punched, she focused chakra at the point where she would punch the foe to create impact with the strength of a grizzly paw.

And it was this jutsu, my friend, that made Koro a supream shinobi.

Now Konan(aka Blue), was utterly frozen on the spot.

This was the first time she'd seen anyone take down Pein like this, and imediatley ran to her partner as he began to get up.

Koro walked towards them, this time on the ground, and stood over Pein still glaring.

Pein, still shooken up from this ordeal, sat up and stared at her, "Little gir- I mean... Koro Marimo..." Koro nodded, "Would you like to join Akatsuki? We take new recruts. And you can have any partner you like..."

For the first time in her life, Koro smiled a geniune smile from ear to ear. Normally she only gave a small one, but this one, dear reader, was one that seemed to tell everyone, she was seriously happy about this.

_To be continued..._

**A/N: PhEW!!!!! That story took forever!!!! I think it was my longest one yet!!!!**

**Koro: TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR **_**AKATSUKI KORO MARIMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**

**THRID CHAPPIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**OMGFG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**

**ON TO ZE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Possible parings: KonanxPein**

Chappie 3, Say hello to your fellow

AKATSUKIS!!!!!!!

As Koro followed Konan and Pein to the Akatsuki hideout, she smiled inside as she knew that she had completed step one in her mission.

As they were walking, Konan and Pein were having their own little conversation.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing Konan-chan?" Pein whispered, Konan looked back at him and whispered, "I think you did Pein-sama, she'll be an exellent assasin. Besides, I think she's strong enough to handle everyone, she might even be able to beat Itachi-kun!" Konan looked down and looked back up at Pein, "Also... Pein-sama... Maybe we could... Possibly adopt her for our own?" Pein blushed at this statement. "But Konan-chan... What about us wanting to have one of our own?" At this Konan sighed, "Pein... We've been over this... I can't have children... Because of my career and..." She put a hand to her stomach, "Because I am incapable physically... You know I'm infertile..."

Pein sighed deeply and turned to little Koro, then to Konan.

"Allright Konan..." He sighed, "I'll think about it..."

(later...)

It wasn't untill dark that they arrived at the Akatsuki hideout. As Konan and Pein went to the door, they saw that Koro was frozen a few feet away from them.

Pein went back to Koro and took her by the hand.

Koro was very nervous... Normally she'd be brave and follow, but right now she was afraid that even her best jutsu wouldn't be enough to fight these shinobi.

Pein and Konan then spoke to her, saying that her fellow Akatsukis would be a bit odd and not to be afraid.

They told her about Deidara, the terrorist bomber of the group and how he hand mouths on his hands. They also told her not to make fun of the way he spoke.

Then they told her about Tobi, he didn't really do anything and he was really goofy.

Then they told her about Zetsu. They made it very clear to be very careful around him and to never go into his room.

Hidan came next, and all they told her was to stay clear and if he couldn't be avoided to say nothing that would make him angry and to cover her ears.

They said little about Kakuzu, the only thing Pein made a big deal out of was not to ask him for an early wage and Konan told Koro not to make him angry either.

Next came Itachi, they told her to avoid all contact with him.

Then came Kisame, they told her that he had his moments, and not to touch his sword.

After that, they opened the door and lead her into the hideout, where she officially became an Akatsuki...

_**Thought I'd leave you hanging huh? Well THINK AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

As they entered the living room, Koro saw that every Akatsuki was in the room.

There was Kakuzu, Hidan, Itachi and Kisame on one couch, Tobi and Deidara on another, and Zetsu all by himself in a dark corner.

Koro instantly became nervous and shy, then hid behind Konan.

Everyone didn't seem to notice that Pein and Konan had walked through the door, and were busy either arguing or talking.

It wasn't untill Pein got angry and yelled, "LISTEN UP YOU BASTARD AKATSUKIS!!!!!"

In an instant the room fell silent, all eyes focused on Pein and Konan.

"That's better." Pein said, "Now I have an announcement. We have a new recrut into the Akatsuki. Everyone please welcome Koro Marimo." Pein tugged on Koro's shirt and brought her out from behind Konan.

You could see the disbelief and shock in their eyes. Koro was only up to the leader's elbows, and looked small and frail.

Hidan broke the silence, "What the FUCK?!? She's fucking SEVEN YEARS OLD!!!!"

Pein glared at Hidan, "Then I guess you would like to see just how strong she is. Very well Hidan, you may fight her then."

Hidan got up with a smug smile on his face, "Just wait and see Leader-sama. I'll show you all just how weak this _little girl_ is..."

Already Koro was running at him and punched him right in the stomach, sending him flying at the wall then ramming straight into it.

Hidan got up and coughed up blood. "OW!!!! You little son of a bitch!!!! That fucking HURT!!!!" he grabbed his scythe from the corner of the room, "Now I have to cut your fucking head off!!!!" he ran at her and slashed at her head, but stopped abruptly when he saw it went right through her neck. She then gathered up twice as much chakra in her fist then punched him again, sending him flying again into the wall.

The Akatsukis gasped at the sight. _Hidan_... Beaten by a little _girl_?

Hidan managed to cough up more blood, then limped back to his place on the couch.

Pein then turned to the rest of them, "Now you see, I have found an unstoppable member for our organization. I expect no more defiances." Pein and Konan then left off into the halls, and left Koro all alone with the assasins.

-short intermission-

_And now we're back!!!!!_

Little Koro stood there as they all watched her, Hidan had a death glare in his eyes.

It was Tobi, a boy with an orange mask, that broke the silence by running up to Koro and hugging her, "Welcome to Akatsuki Koro-chan!!!!" He hugged her even tighter, "My name is Tobi and I'm a good boy!!!" He dragged her over to everyone else and sat her near him and Deidara.

Deidara held out a hand, "I'm Deidara, welcome to Akatsuki. Also known as hell, un."

Koro looked at his hand for a while until she shook it. Deidara's palm mouth began licking her hand. Deidara smiled, "That means it likes you, un."

Koro smiled weakly then stared at her slobber covered hand, then wiped it on her pant leg.

Kisame smiled a sharky grin, "I'm Kisame. Welcome to hell." Koro laughed, she had the feeling that her and Kisame would be friends, along with Tobi and Deidara.

Itachi got up and held out a hand, "I'm Itachi... Nice to have you here... ... I guess..." Koro shook it nervously. She was afraid to let go of Itachi's hand so he did that for her. Itachi really freaked her out. Everyone else seemed surprised.

Finally, Hidan stopped being mean and actually spoke to Koro, "I'm Hidan. You're pretty strong for a seven year old."

Koro blushed, "Actually... I'm elleven..."

Hidan laughed then put his arm around her, "Well, I guess your are cool then!"

Koro then laughed along too.

Kakuzu the extended his own hand to her, "I'm Kakuzu, it was pretty damn funny how you kicked Hidan's ass."

Hidan glared at Kakuzu, "Shut the fuck up Kakuzu!!!"

While they got into a fight, Koro felt someone behind her and turned.

"Hi... I'm Zetsu..." The plant man said, his white half extending an arm. Koro shook it and the black half extended an arm and shook her other hand. "_**Your skin is really soft...**_" the black side said, stroking her hand and tracing every detail and crevace. "So lightly colored, _**and smooth...**_" Zetsu let go of her hand and his white side appologized. "I'm so sorry... I get carried away sometimes!!!!" he bowed several times then said he was sorry again.

So far Koro had been introduced to a psyco plant guy, a guy with mouths only lord knew where, a goofy person, a potty mouth, a money whore, an emo assasin and a guy that looked like he'd just escaped from Sea World...

So far Koro was really enjoying Aklatsuki...

To be continued...

**A/N: PHEWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Glad that's over!**

**TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR **_**AKATSUKI KORO MARIMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**FOURTH CHAPPIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**yay!**

**Disclaimer: I got an Idea for this chappie from **_**Tobi's Buffet**_**, so PLEASE don't hurt me...**

**Random Paring: KonanxPein**

Chappie 4, Getting to know them...

Day 1 of Koro Marimo's mission went very neutraly...

However... This is the AKATSUKI we're talking about... So, you can expect things to go wrong sooner or later...

Day 2 however, would prove to be exceptional!

Back at the Akatsuki headquaters, little Koro stood happily in her brand new Akatsuki cloak next to Tobi as he showed her every corner and door of the headquarters.

"... and that is Sempai's room, and that's the corner of Sempai's door!!!" Tobi squealed happily as he pointed at said corner.

Koro suddenly felt excited, "COOL!!!!!!!!" she said, amber eyes glittering with insanity.

Suddenly, the door opened and out came Deidara, already dressed in his cloak and making his way to the common room.

He glared at Tobi, who imediatly said a, "Sorry Sempai!!!"

His glare turned to Koro, who blurted out in fear, "S-s-sorry Semp-p-p-pai..."

He imediatley began laughing, and commented, "It's Deidara-sama, Koro-chan." and made his way to the common room, muttering 'sempai' and laughing each time.

Tobi cocked his head to one side then said, "Well... Sempai does have a good sense of humor!!!" and with that he dragged Koro off to another part of the headquarters.

_blah... At dinner time... Not gonna bother wit breakfast or_

_lunch..._

As Tobi dragged Koro into the kitchen, he happily turned around and said, "Well Koro-chan! We'll finnish exploring later! What would you like for dinner?"

She looked around the kitchen and at the blood red walls, then turned to the refrigorater.

She opened it and was taken aback.

Right infront of her, was the biggest freakin' squid she'd ever seen. It was a sickly purple color, and had green slimy stuff dripping from the tentacles which hung over the metal tray it was on. And the stench!!! It smelled of a box full of fish that hadn't been opened in years. Koro gaped as it's big black eye stared lifelessly up at her and closed the fridge door. Sure she'd seen worse, like when her father shed his skin once while he was scratching his neck (Koro shuddered at this memory), but the smell made her want to vomit everything she'd ever eaten in her life.

"Koro-chan."

She turned at the sound of her name and saw Pein and Konan behind her, Pein carrying two plates of a small kind of chicken, with vegetables arranged neatly around it. Konan carried the same dish for herself, the food in the same metal plates as the squid.

Pein handed Koro a metal tray and she followed them into the dining room, seeing everyone there.

Pein sat at the head of the table, with Konan on one side and Koro on another.

Koro sat right across from Itachi and next to Tobi.

Tobi waved happily at Koro while she waved back at him, looking around to see what everyone else ate.

Tobi had a small bowl of peaches and cream, and was eating cautiously and not spilling one drop.

Itachi was eating a bowl filled with small blue jello cubes, spilling a few out of his spoon every so often

Deidara was eating Ramen, also he was feeding his palm mouths clay.

Koro ate her veggies first, and watched Zetsu as he picked up a chunk of bloody meat.

She turned to Kisame, and watched as green goo sprinkled lightly on the table as he dug into his meal. He looked up at Koro and grinned a sharky grin as a tentacle hung from his mouth.

She smiled back then glanced at Hidan and Kakuzu, who were arguing about something in Hidan's food. She looked more closley and saw it was noodles littered with pushpins and screws. Kakuzu's meal was only a simple bowl of miso soup, and a plate of tempura.

She silently went back to eating her own plate, and began listening to everyone's loud conversations.

Food was flying from every direction as the Akatsukis talked to one another and argued about very trivial things.

It wasn't until Kisame and Deidara got into a heated argument that things got interesting.

"YOU STUPID PERVERTED BASTARD KISAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DO NOT OFF WITH MY HANDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Deidara yelled as he threw the bowl of Ramen at Kisame's head.

Kisame picked up the squid and threw it at the bowl, and as they both collided, the bowl exploded along with the squid.

Green goo and purple, inky guts flew everywhere, ruining clothes, hair, and meals alike.

Itachi looked really pissed off, goo running down his face and robes.

Hidan was frozen as he picked an eye out of his mouth.

Kakuzu shot a death glance at Kisame as he was covered the most in goo.

Tobi had a tentacle stuck in his mask.

Pein and Konan had ducked under the table and peeked out, their meals already finnished.

They turned to Koro Marimo, and saw that she was spotless, but the wall behind her was splattered with guts.

As the room grew deathly silent, Koro began laughing.

The Akatsukis looked at eachother, then at Koro, then began laughing too.

_**dont be so sure of yourselves...**_

After dinner, Koro began to follow Tobi around the headquarters as he explained every little thing to her.

He showed her Hidan's room as he was taking his nightly shower, and then they ran as Hidan turned off the shower and began chasing and running after them in a towel.

"GET BACK HERE TOBI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR LITTLE ASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hidan screamed as he ran after them.

Tobi opened the nearest door he could find and they both jumped in, locked the door, and colapsed at the bottom of the door.

Thank God for Hidan's stupidity...

When Tobi and Alex looked up, they saw that they were in Deidara's room.

The walls were orange and the room smelled like strong clay. And passed out on the bed, was none other than Deidara, mouths drooling as he slept.

Koro and Tobi tiptoed quietly out of Deidara's room, and then ran for their lives.

Tobi panted then said, "Ok Koro Marimo-chan! Now I want to show you something else!!!" he grabbed her hand and dragged her into another opened door. "This, this room we're standing in!!!" he pointed all around, "Is ZETSU-SAN'S ROOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

In the room it stunk of rotten flesh and animal carcass.

Koro took a few steps back.

"Ith thmellth like babycham an humanfaceth!!!!" she choked out as she held her nose.

"Heeheehee!!! Ith funny the way you thound when you holdth your nothe!!!!" Tobi said as he held his nose.

After they ran out and closed the door, the aroma of sweaty filth man came back.

"UGHHHH!!!!!!!!! It smells like day old egg salad samiches and ONIONS!!!!!" Koro cried,

Tobi sniffed, "Yes, it smells like onions!" he then grabbed a bottle of spray from his robes, "But SUPER TOBI WILL SAVE THE DAY!!!!" and he began spraying the halls.

In two seconds the air smelled of lemons and clean linen, and the hallways were safe to walk through once more. (yay!)

As Tobi and Koro continued to wander, Itachi was walking out of his room.

Tobi waved at him, "Itachi-san!!!" he said happily.

Itachi glared at him and didn't even glance at Koro before he walked off.

Tobi shrugged, "Not much occurs to Itachi-san." and they walked off.

As they turned another corner, Tobi continued explaining things in one breath.

"And that's the common room where we sit and relax and this is Hidan's room again better make sure he's not there oh and this is Leader-sama's room his is the biggest and this is Blue-chan's room you're staying with her oh and look there's Itachi again HI ITACHI-SAN!!!!!!!" Tobi said waving. Itachi ignored him.

"Wow... Does anything EVER occur to him?" Koro asked.

Tobi shrugged, "Prolly not..."

At that moment Kisame walked by and Koro tugged on his cloak, "Hey Kisame-Sempai! Does anything ever occur to Itachi-Sempai?"

Kisame laughed and ruffled her hair, "Funny little kid aren't you?" and he shrugged, "Sometimes I guess... Just nothing now." and he walked off.

Koro shrugged and then walked off with Tobi.

(Mardalsfossen)

"And then you fold it like this." Konan revealed a paper butterfly that began fluttering around the room.

Koro folded over her paper and revealed a small crumpled butterfly.

She grinned sheepishly, "Heh, I guess I'm not so good at this..."

"Hn..." Konan said, slightly amused, "It takes practice, Koro-chan. You'll get the hang of it."

Koro watched as the paper butterfly landed in her hair and attached itself in the same place on Koro's head where Konan's flower would be. Koro smiled and then touched her cloak, then touched a purple strand of hair, then touched the butterfly.

The white butterfly glowed for a bit, then ink from Koro's fingers spread throughout the butterfly, making pretty designs untill the white butterfly was now a black and purple butterfly.

Konan's eyes were wide. Little Koro had more to offer than she'd thought.

(almost done)

As soon as little Koro was safely tucked into bed, Konan snuck out of the room and into the hall. She stopped at the leader's door and knocked. Pein opened it and ushered her inside, closing the door behind Konan.

"What's the matter Konan?" he asked.

"Pein, Koro-chan is incredible! She can do things that most shinobi of her age only dream about!" Konan took the colored butterfly out of her pocket and showed it to Pein.

He inspected it with a keen eye.

"She just colored it, Konan..."

She shook her head, "No. She didn't just color it. She used a special sort of jutsu! She just touched a few colors on her robes and hair and touched the butterfly! It just burst into color!"

Pein nodded, "This is clearly not normal ink. It's colored chakra..." he studied it closer, "It seems to be capable of being used as a storage unit for chakra, the butterfly at least..." He turned to Konan, "She IS incredible..."

"Then... will she be able to fully join?" she asked.

Pein sighed, then put the butterfly into his robes, "I suppose... But," he kissed Konan on her lips, "Don't let your love for her cloud your judgement..."

Konan nodded then went back to her room, closing Pein's door behind her.

Pein then looked at the butterfly again.

_Then... _He thought, _we need to keep a close eye on her... Orochimaru may catch wind of this, and will want the girl for his own..._

He sighed, then looked out his window at the moon.

_**To be continued...**_

**A/N: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M DONE AT LAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Well, for the time being...**

**TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR **_**AKATSUKI KORO MARIMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tottaly got a new game called Drawn to life and I am LOVIN it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

K anyways, ON WIT ZE CHAPTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Orochimaru- I like snakes! .

Me- Um... K then...

Kabuto- OK PEOPLE!!!!! AFTER YOU READ THE CHAPTER, PRESS THE LITTLE PERIWINKLE BLUE, UM... BOB COLORED BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** REVIEW DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_ foams at mouth

Me- O.o ... Ok... Thak you for that outburst Kabuto... CAN SOME ONE GET ME HIS MORPHINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs)

These people are waaay too random...

Chappie 5, A trip down Memory Lane...

_Flashback..._

It was super freakin dark outside, and Orochimaru was tucking in Koro for bed.

"But I dun wanna sleep daddy..." Koro yawned and clutched a small stuffed snake that looked like Manda.

Orochimaru kissed her forhead and began rubbing her head, "You have to sleep little one... If you don't go to sleep now you'll never wake up in the morning..." he summoned a few snakes that began wrapping around Koro in order to keep her warm. One emerald colored snake rested its head at her neck, while all the others wrapped around her and then grew still.

"Daddy, can you tell me a story?" Koro asked.

Orochimaru smiled, "Alright Koro. Now my sweet, what do you want to hear about?"

Koro was silent for a moment, then spoke, "Anything you can come up with..."

Orochimaru sighed, "Alright... Well Koro, There once was a small village called Rapo, and it was inhaited with small rabbit like creatures called the Raposa,"

"_Each day the Raposa were awakened by the sun and would set off to work each day, some would work in restaurants, others in shops, and some even at ninja academies. And they would work until the sun went down._

_"But one day, a young spirited Raposa named Wilfire decided he wanted to create other worlds to visit, just so he wouldn't have to work day in and day out, but explore... So, one cold night, he snuck into Creation Hall and stole a very important scroll called The Scroll of Life. It was the very scroll that the creator of the Raposa drew in and created their world. Needless to say, Wilfire began to draw in it, but the people he wanted to create turned into scaly, shadow creatures that resembled snakes. So, for disobeying the law he was exiled from the village. To show his anger, he ripped all the drawings out of the Scroll of Life and scattered them across the world... And with that he left the village, cursing it in darkness..._

_"But, one day a young Raposa named Mari, begged the creator to help her small village, and sure enough, the creator heard her calls for help and told her that he would create a hero, one that could save the Raposa._

_"So he told her to gather everyone at Creation Hall, and when she did, he created a hero from a snake scale, cat ears, a dragon's claw, and a small fallen star... When these items were combined, a small girl emerged from the light. She had short hair with blue streaks in them, black cat ears with blue inside them, ninja clothing that was black and blue with stars, dragon wings and a star tipped tail. And the creator gave her the name of Koro Marimo..."_

Orochimaru looked at his daughter and heard her slow breathing, she was fast asleep.

He kissed her head, and turned out the light, then slowly shut her door.

As he walked down the hall, he was met by Kabuto, who whispered, "We were almost attacked while you were with Koro... That crazy woman tried to overtake us, but we managed to fend her off..."

Orochimaru frowned, "So... She really is serious about getting my Koro back..." he walked into a room and called upon Kin, Dosu, and Zaku. "Guard Koro..." he said, "And make sure to kill all who try to take her away..."

_Flash back over..._

Koro awoke as she heard someone call her name, her amber colored eyes bearly adjusting to the light.

She saw Konan pinning her hair acessory into her hair and staring into the mirror.

Koro yawned and began getting ready too, putting on her Akatsuki cloak and brushing out her hair.

"Koro-chan?"

"Hm?"

Konan stopped what she was doing and sat on the bed, patting on the spot next to her to imply she wanted her to sit with her.

"Koro-chan... I was wondering... Do you... Have a family?"

Koro froze, should she tell her?

"Well... I have a dad..."

Konan felt her heart breaking, she may be an S-ranked Shinobi but she was still a woman. And all women, no matter who they are, always have a soft spot for children.

"I see... ... Why did you not stay with him?"

Koro felt it necessary to lie.

"He's sort of the reason why I'm here... He," she gulped, "He abandoned me after I was declared a shinobi. He told me that since I was now a ninja, I could fend for myself..." she felt her heart breaking as she lied more, "And I killed him..."

Konan wasn't sure if this was good or bad, but somehow, in a selfish moment, she felt happy that now she could fully be the girl's mother.

(that was a REALLY emo moment...)

After that whole thing, Koro and Tobi were wandering the halls until they were stopped by Itachi. Koro gulped and clutched onto Tobi's cloak. Tobi happily greeted Itachi, "Hello Itachi-san!!!!" he said. Itachi stood there silently then pointed to Koro, "You... Come with me..." he said, his sharingan eyes burning into her.

"... O...k..."

Itachi grabbed her hand and lead her down the hallway.

Koro was litteraly about to start screaming and explode with fear.

Itachi then stopped at his room and Koro's heart skipped a beat, _Oh shit... _she thought, _he's a fucking rapist..._

Koro was about to abort her mission and summon Manda to take her home, but Itachi just pointed to the door, "I'm locked out..." he said in his bored tone of voice, "Unlock it for me..."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!!!!**

**So, I haven't really been doing much but maybe this will save my ass...**

**Ok, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

Chapter 6, A Father's Worry and A Koro's Attack

_Otogakre_

Orochimaru's hideout seemed so quiet since Koro had left.

Kin and Tayuya had nothing to do anymore, so they were left to sit in boredom and in absolute sadness.

Kabuto was actually getting work done, but still missed Koro barging in and launching fruit at him, screaming out battlecries like "RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!!!" or his ever favorite "PUDDING RING INFERNO!!!!"... He sighed boredly as he checked over his shoulder to only see a closed door.

Orochimaru was perhaps the worst feeling of them all.

He sat listlessly in his chair and rapped his fingers on the armrests, only half listening to mission reports and missing little Koro and how she would sit in his lap and make all sorts of uneccesary noises as Sound Nin talked. He missed tucking her in at night and he also missed how she livened up everyone with her nonsensical battlecries and utter randomness.

He'd been wondering how she was doing, but no report had come yet.

Orochimaru sighed, then got out of his chair and walked out of the room.

"Oh... My sweet Koro... I miss you so much..." he said sadly.

_Akatsuki Hideout_

"WHAT?!?!?!?" Koro yelled.

Itachi pointed again, "You heard me..." he said slowly, "I said I am locked out of my room. Open it for me." Itachi's voice was becoming dangerously low.

Koro managed a small squeak that might have been an ok and put her arm through the door, unlocking it from the inside. A small _clik_ was heard and the door slowly opened. Itachi said nothing but walked inside and locked it yet again...

Koro stood there awkwardly but then spied out of the corner of her eye the open refridgeorator.

"I spy with my little snake eye..." she muttered half under her breath, "Sutoro Bell Bell!" and with that she snuck off into the kitchen.

_later..._

"STRAWBERRY BELL BELL VERSION UP!!!!!! RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!!!!"

"MINTONE ARROW!!!!!! RIBBON MINT ECHO!!!!!!!!!!"

Two voices could be heard from outside as Tobi and Koro played and threw random bits of fruit at eachother.

Koro grabbed a pudding cup and launched it at Tobi, "PUDDING RING!!!! PUDDING RING INFERNO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tobi grabbed a head of lettuce and yelled out, "LETTUCE TANET!!!!!!!!!! RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!!!!" and launched it at Koro.

It hit her in the face, and as it burst, Koro had a flash back of when she first launched fruit at Kabuto.

_Flashback_

_Koro sat in her chair reading a Volume of Tokyo Mew Mew and eating strawberries._

_It was the volume where Ichigo first got her powers, and was using her Ribbon Strawberry check attack. Koro spied Kabuto working out of the corner of her eye. Being the insane little person she was, Koro grabbed a strawberry and tiptoed quietly towards his desk._

_Koro could have been making all the noise in the world for all Kabuto cared, he didn't even notice the small figure walk on feet as silent as a cat and sneak up behind him._

_She raised the fruit over her head and then shouted "SUTORO BELL BELL!!!!!!!! RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!!!!!!!" and with that she launched the fruit at his face._

_Now, had anyone else threw something at the medic nin he would have dodged it easily, but for some reason he was being an oblivious Phallange Nin and wound up with splattered strawberry all over his face._

_"KORO MARIMO I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!" he screamed, and began running after her._

_Koro ran as swiftly as a kitten on sugar rush and screamed out, "THE EVIL CHIMERA ANIMA HAS ESCAPED!!!!!" then she launched another strawberry, this time saying, "RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK SUPRIZE!!!!!!" and ran off even faster as it made a direct hit in his gut._

_(flashback over)_

Now, Koro smiled as she picked up another strawberry and cried out, "RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK SUPRIZE!!!!!" and launched it at Tobi.

It splattered all over him, making him and Koro giggle then fall to the ground, laughing.

Now as they walked inside the hideout, laughing and grabbing all the remains of their "battle", Pein walked over to them and pointed to Koro, "Koro," he said, "You are going to be assigned your first mission today along with Itachi and Kisame." 

Koro stopped, "What do I have to do?" she asked.

Pein continued, "Your mission is to capture the Nine Tailed Fox."

Koro groaned and stuffed her mouth with an especially big strawberry saying, "Mew Mew Koro, Metamorphosis..." and then fell on Tobi.


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG!! Chapter 7!!**

**Yay!!**

**K so after getting sunburned in Pagosa Springs, buying an Akatsuki cloak and buying an Itachi plushie in Denver, I have been freed from my writers block at LAST!! Lol YAY!! So anyways yeah, being an Akatsuki is fun!!**

**Anyways guys, I would like for you to comment on **_**Naruto the ReVamp**_** and **_**Spending Time With Daddy**_**, just so I can see what you guys think of my other works. Besides the reviews keep me going with ideas!! Tis much appreciated! :)**

Gai Sensei: MYHEARTSTILLBLEEDSFORYOU DOESN'T OWN NARUTO!!

Rock Lee: RESPECT IT!!

Me: my sunburn hurts... (cries)

Rock Lee: (hugs) I'm sorry!! Does this feel better??

Me: Yes... :)

Rock Lee: :)

All of us: ON TO ZE STORY!!

Chapter 7,

Holy Skittles!!

Koro Marimo's First Akatsuki Mission!!

Since Koro was not one to argue with people she didn't know that well, she silently walked back into the hideout, Tobi right behind her.

Tobi looked at his stained cloak and grinned sheepishly, although it was not visible beneath his mask.

"Koro-chan!"

She turned around.

"I'm gonna go get cleaned up in my room, then I'll see you when you get back from your mission!!" he hugged his little buddy then went to his room, waving to Koro from behind.

Koro waved back happily then looked down at her own clothes.

Her face was a mess of strawberry, and her cloak**; **relativley small that went down belowher ankles, was a mess with pudding and lettuce bits. "Oh no..." she said silently, "Konan is gonna be mad at me..." She tiptoed quietly into the nearest bathroom where the sink was running.

Kakuzu had just gotten done taking a shower, and was combing his wet hair. His cloak lay on the towel rack, all nice and clean along with his headgear. Everything was spread out in a way that suggested that he owned the damn bathroom.

It wasn't really that the bathroom was his, the bathroom was for everyone, but it seemed that whenever Kakuzu was in the bathroom, it was _his_ time. No matter how hard you pounded on the door, no matter how much you screamed, pleaded, threatened, bribed, or cried, I doubt he would have lent you the bathroom.

So it was downright shocking for him that Koro just entered the room without knocking, she just opened the door and let herself in. Kakuzu stopped as he watched her in _his_ bathroom during _his_ time.

She wandered towards the towel shelf and stood on tiptoe to get a washcloth from the upper shelf to wipe off the filth on her cloak. She then went to the sink, turning off Kakuzu's cold water and turning on the hot, waiting for the right temprature to soak the cloth in.

Koro turned it off again, and as she brought it to her face, a thread stopped her, removing the washcloth from her hands.

"Koro-chan?"

She turned to Kakuzu and stared up at him from his great height.

She didn't seem at all bothered by his appearance, his stitches and such seemed invisible to her. But then again that's just how children were right? They just soak up things like an oblivious sponge, not bothering with details. Never the less he kept an eye on her face. It showed no sign of fear or anything, just a blank, childish stare, as if she were waiting for him to speak.

"What?" she asked.

He seemed surprised at her blunt answer. None of this _What is it Kakuzu-sempai? Did I desturb you Kakuzu-sempai? Would you like me to leave Kakuzu-sempai?_ Just a plain, blunt _What?_

"Um..."

Again with the damn child stare...

He would have yelled at her long ago to get out. But if only Konan and Pein wouldn't make such a fuss over her. If only she couldn't kick his ass into the next Tuesday. If only he didn't felt sorry for her because she was so tiny, and so easilly overlooked in everything.

If only he could get over this feeling of care...

Certainly not something an S-ranked shinobi would want everyone to know about...

He noticed the mess on her cloak, and figured it as a chance to change the subject.

"What happened here?"

She looked down then said, "Tobi and I were playing..."

He sighed heavily, "Here..." he said, taking off her cloak and wiping off her face, "Let's wash this and get you cleaned up before you have to go on your mission."

_(holy crap!! Kakuzu is being NICE... O.O IT'S MADNESS I TELL YOU!! __**MADNESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!**__)_

Koro happily skipped off to find someone to play with before she had to go.

She was really clean now, Kakuzu had been nice enough to wash her cloak and to dry it for her, and he even let her brush her hair all by herself! He was being really nice today!!

She'd just have to hide the fact that her and Tobi were playing with the food he'd bought at the store yesterday. Getting yelled at was NOT on her agenda before a misson.

Soon enough, she saw Deidara in his room. He was sitting on his bed with a sudoku book in hand, seemig to be way too engrossed in figuring it out then to notice Koro. As he was filling them in, Koro crawled up onto his bed, scooting to sit next to him.

"Hi Deidara-sama." she said.

"Hey Koro-chan..." he said, not looking up from the book.

She looked into the book and watched as his pencil flew over the paper. Watching him was very fun at times.

Koro looked around his room, soaking in all of the little details. It smelled like clay, the walls were orange, black quilt and white sheets on the bed, a frog purse pillow near her hand, a desk with random bags of clay and other things, and scrolls and other ninja tools littered all over the floor.

She noticed he had stopped writing.

He looked at her with a question in his eyes.

"Why are you looking around, un?" he asked.

"No reason..." she said.

He looked around and sniffed, "What? Does my room smell like butt or is it too messy, un?" she shook her head, "Nope... I've seen much much worse..." she said.

She shuddered at the thought of how she would so hear it from her dad when he saw her bedroom...

_Orochimaru's lair..._

"**KORO MARIMO!!**"

_o.o_

_..._

_Wow... Koro's room must be a mess..._

Back at the Akatsuki hideout, Koro and Deidara were scribbling on the floor with some colored pencils and a few pieces of paper... Really adult, isn't it?

Deidara held up his paper to Koro, "Did I do it right? It looks stupid, un!" she took it from his hands and inspected it.

It was a picture of a crazy random exploding chicken, with guts and blood spewing everywhere, quite a masterpiece really... Koro handed it back to Deidara, "I like it. But what do you think of my crazy goat bat thing??" she showed him a picture of a goat bat thing destroying a cabbage patch and smashing clumps of rock in it's hooves.

Deidara stared quietly for a minute.

"Wow... You have too much time on your hands... Koro-chan... un..."

She smiled.

"I like drawing in my spare time. I was never really one for missions so all I did was train, draw, write, and sleep. Oh! And I liked inventing jutsu." she touched a finger to the paper, and the drawing began moving. Deidara looked amazed.

"That... is so cool, un..." he said, picking up the paper. "You should teach me!"

"Ok!" she said happily. "I'll so teach you amazing things when I get back from my mission."

Soon enough Kisame came into the room.

"Come on Koro-chan! It's time for your first mission!" he took her hand in his and walked her away. "Bye-bye Deidara-sama! I'll see you later when I get back!" she waved one last time then followed Kisame.

_doorway of the Akatsuki hideout..._

Itachi adjusted Koro's uniform here and there and they were almost ready to go when Pein stopped them.

"Koro-chan!" he said. He handed her a small red box.

She took it from him, the papery strips from her huge hat (sorry... I have no frickin clue what those huge hats they wear are called... can you the reader send me a review on what they're called? k thnks bye) fluttering as she reached out and took the box. When she opened it, an Akatsuki ring sat on the neatly arranged tissue paper, glinting in the light that came through the crack in the door. When she picked it up, she noticed it had the character for 'Tea' in the red part of the ring. "I... I..." she started. Pein said nothing, but only for a moment, his eyes grew soft. He took the ring from her hands and placed it on her right pinkie finger.

"You're an official Akatsuki now..." he said. Koro was at a loss for words, but shot into his arms.

"Thank you, Pein-sama!" she squeezed him tighter.

He seemed quiet at first, then chuckled lightly. He patted her back, then put her down.

Soon enough the three of them took off for Konoha, Koro holding Kisame's hand and cloak sleeve the whole way there. There was NO WAY that she was taking her chances with Itachi attacking her on the way if she tripped and fell.

"Calm down Koro." Kisame said, putting a blue hand on hers. "We're almost there."

By then she began to notice how tightly she was holding onto his cloak.

Soon after however, they got to the gate of the leaf village, standing high above the village, looking at every single place.

"Is it really that hard for you to come back to our old home Koro?" Itachi asked. Koro shook her head. She had only been here once with her father during the chunin exams, and had a fun time in the many shops and restaurants. She also knew that every Akatsuki thought that she was from this village, so she decided to keep it that way, to make it seem that she really didn't care about Konoha.

That part was very easy.

"Koro, I have a job for you." Itachi said, taking her aside. He handed her some money, "I want you to find out as much information on the Kyubii kid as you can. You can buy some things and enjoy yourself..." here his sharingan eyes sort of glowed a menacing red, "But come back... Meet us in this exact spot."

She smiled.

"Ok Itachi-sempai!" she said.

_(ooooh... Itachi gave her money!! but what will our little Koro do with money?? ... dude this chappie is seriously on drugs...)_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**This is chapter 8 of Akatsuki Koro Marimo...**

**I'd never thought I'd make it this far!!**

**YAY!!omygodstillgoingYAY!!**

**Ok... Now that all of THAT'S out of my system, let's bring out...**

**THE YOUTHFUL PILE OF MCLOVE!! WITH MCSENSEI AND MCLEE!!**

Gai Sensei- MYHEARSTILLBLEEDSFORYOU DOESN'T OWN NARUTO!!

Rock Lee- RESPECT IT!!

Me- I HATE THE STUPID DISCLAIMER!! WHY DO WE HAVE TO PUT IT THERE IF PEOPLE ALREADY KNOW WE DON'T OWN NARUTO??

Rock Lee- Idk...

Me- Ok, now that I'm done ranting, it's time for an exciting adventure of...

All of us- AKATSUKI KORO MARIMO!!

Chapter 8

It's Time to Investigate!

Money count 500 Ryo!!

Koro walked down the streets of Konoha, and every so often people would stop to look at her for a moment, then would turn away and continued what they were doing. She looked at all of the places, her memory of this place was a little chopped from when she'd last been here. She pretended her father was walking alongside her, and for a minute she thought she could almost hear his footsteps.

Suddenly, a warm and delicious smell came drifting in the air. She sniffed. Broth... Probably miso or someother kind of soup.

"Wait..." she said aloud, although no one could probably hear her under all her gear, "I think that's..." she sniffed again.

"Ramen..."

_(mardallsfossen...)_

"Here's your order of Scallion Ramen!" Ayame handed little Koro a HUGE bowl of ramen loaded with scallions.

Koro happily seperated her chopsticks with a happy _snap!_, and began digging into her ramen.

She slurpped up the noodles and attacked the scallions with no mercy whatsoever. Ayame placed a cup of steaming hot tea at her side as well, smiling happily as Koro gobbled up her noodles.

"Hungry little one aren't you?" she asked, smiling.

Koro looked up, the paper shuffling a little to show her sparkling amber eyes and a cute little smile.

"My... You have such gorgeous eyes!" Ayame exclaimed. Koro gulped down the broth and scallions left over from her ramen. She cocked her head up at Ayame, "I do?" she asked.

Ayame nodded, "Most girls my age would kill for eyes like that! They sparkle like gemstones!"

Koro blushed. She'd been told by everyone in the Sound Village since she could remember about how beautiful her eyes were and how they sparkled...

"... I'd like another bowl please..." she said, her eyes downcast.

Ayame smiled, "Alright! Father, another bowl of Scallion Ramen!"

_(aw!! Koro was complimented!! she is such a cutie!!)_

After Koro paid for her two bowls of ramen, she wandered out into the streets. Since her tummy was full of ramen and hot tea, she was ready to gather information.

She began wandering for a while until she saw a kid in an orange coat running towards her.

"Hey!! You there!!" he said, running towards her, "I heard that you were the first to try the new Scallion Ramen! I haven't yet! How was it??"

His ninja headband glinted in the sunlight, and he had a sort of happy sunshine sparkle feeling to him. This sort of creeped Koro out. She backed off slightly. "It was really good... Well... If you like scallions that much."

The boy studied her over. She did her best to cover her headband so he wouldn't sound the alarm and make every ninja in the town attack her.

He held out a hand, smiling, "My name's Naruto! What's yours?"

She shook his hand, "I'm Koro, Koro Marimo."

"Hah! Koro Marimo, that's a cool name!" he said.

Koro smiled a little. She was starting to like this boy immensly.

"Koro, why are you dressed like that?" he asked, he studied her over, he circled her a few more times untill he got the picture, "Are you from around here?"

She shook her head.

"Nope... I'm from out of town."

_A long way from out of town..._ she thought.

"Oh. Well, would you like for me to show you around since you're new here?" he asked. Koro smiled some.

"Ok!" she said, he smiled and took her hand in his.

She then followed him into the streets of Konoha, not even snapping that this boy was the Kyubii kid Itachi and Kisame stressed for her to find and gather information on...

(_Uh oh... Kisame and Itachi are going to be pissed..._)

Well anyways, for a little change in scenery, let's check out how everyone at the Sound Hideout is doing...

_Orochimaru's hideout..._

It was totally boring in Orochimaru's hideout.

The prisoners and guards alike were just being plain lethargic, and even the snakes seemed bored out of their minds without Koro around to play.

Orochimaru was growing testier by the minute. If he summoned someone into his office they did not avert his gaze, made no movement whatsoever, and aswered his questions with a simple yes or no, and only SOMETIMES did this rarely result in keeping your head attached to your body.

Orochimaru was pacing frantically in his office, his Kunasagi sword was tossed from hand to hand.

It had been three days since any report had come in, and Orochimaru was having sevear withdrawl issues. Koro was and would forever be his baby girl, and he couldn't bear not being able to go with her or help her. He could only imagine what had happened to her. An image of her lying dead in a forest only God knew where made him cry out and slice his desk in half.

Soon enough a knock on the door was heard.

"_**WHAT!! WHO IS IT?! SPEAK UP!!**_" he yelled, his eyes blazing with hate.

Kabuto entered the room with a scroll.

"Koro's update sir. It took a little longer than we would have liked but here it is."

Kunasagi was dropped to the floor and Orochimaru grabbed the scroll from Kabuto. He looked over it.

It was in Koro's handwriting and it explained EVERYTHING that had happened so far in Akatsuki. He unraveled a little more of the scroll each time untill he came to a part in the scroll that said;

_First mission assigned, capture the Nine Tailed Fox. Given first Akatsuki ring, reads "Tea". Partnered with Hoshigake Kisame and Uchiha Itachi._

After that there was no more. He wrapped up the scroll and placed it on what remained of his once elegant mahogany desk.

"My little Koro has accepted a mission..." he muttered. Kabuto was silent.

Orochimaru sighed.

"Thank you Kabuto-kun... You may go..."

Kabuto said nothing but left the room. Orochimaru looked up to the ceiling and sighed.

"Koro... Please be carefull..." he said.

(_back at Konoha..._)

After Naruto was done showing Koro around, he slapped his hand to his forhead.

"SHIT!! I almost forgot!" he said, "What is it?" Koro asked.

"I gotta go Koro! I'm heading off with my sensei the Pervy Sage!" he ran and waved, "See you sometime Koro!"

Koro waved, then began walking away.

Suddenly, something inside her snapped and she turned back to Naruto. She then went into the shadows to hide.

"So... Where did you say we were going again Pervy Sage?"

"Well, as I told you we will still continue with our training, and we also need to find a certain someone. So where we're headed is Tanzaku town."

"Uh huh..."

"Well, enough said. Let's be on our way then!"

Koro smiled. She sank in deeper into the shadows untill she was on the other side of the wall. She then began running to the meeting place.

"You did good Koro. You did good..." she said smiling. She hurried incase Kisame and Itachi were waiting there already.

(_mardallsfossen..._)

Koro waited for over an hour before she saw Itachi and Kisame coming towards her, their hats were gone, and they seemed a little angry.

"We've waisted too much time..." Itachi said. Then spying Koro he waited expectantly.

"Naruto is heading off to Tanzaku town with a guy he calls the 'Pervy Sage'. The guy is identified as Jiraiya of the legendary three ninja." she said. Itachi seemed pleased. "Very well... Come then Koro. Let's go..." Koro smiled and took Kisame's outstretched hand in hers.

They then took off to Tanzaku town, and Koro still did not realise what she was getting herself into...

(_uh oh! what is this tragedy I speak of?? well keep reading to find out!!_)

It was late in the day when they finally reached someplace on the way to Tanzaku town. Itachi had told Koro a million times that he knew for sure that Naruto would be here, so she decided to not protest anymore and to just agree with the crazy man. Already her fear of Itachi was gone, and he even started to hold her hand as well.

No sooner had Koro looked away that she spotted Naruto heading into a hotel, grumbling with a key in hand.

"Itachi-sempai! Kisame-sempai! Look!" she said pointing.

They looked in the direction in which she was pointing.

"Good work Koro..." Itachi said. The three shinobi then proceeded into the hotel.

They gave Koro strict instructions to stay behind them, and she obeyed, clinging to the back of Kisame's cloak.

Itachi knocked, and no sooner than the door opened Naruto looked to be in shock.

"Naruto... You're coming with us..."

_**To be continued...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys!!**

**Well... Here we are 9 Chapters into Akatsuki Koro Marimo, and soon we will be in the DOUBLE DIGITS!!**

**OMG!!**

**HAVE I BEEN WRITING THIS STORY FOR **_**THAT**_** LONG?!**

**OMFG!!**

**K, so without further delay, here is:**

**THE YOUTHFUL PILE OF MCLOVE!! WITH MCSENSEI AND MCLEE!!**

Gai Sensei- Normally we'd bore you with a disclaimer, but today we'd like to make some shoutouts to a very special reviewer!!

Me- And that reviewer is none other than...

Rock Lee- **AnnabelleLee13194!!**

Me- And Lee-san would like to tell you something hun!

Rock Lee- (blows tons of kisses to **AnnabelleLee13194**) Thank you for being a loyal fangirl! And please continue to keep reviewing to Myheartsillbleedsforyou!!

Me- Aw Lee-kun! You so nice! (kisses)

Rock Lee- (blush) Thank you!

Gai Sensei- Alright kids, before we get sued let's get on with the disclaimer!

Gai Sensei- MYHEARTSILLBLEEDSFORYOU DOESN'T OWN NARUTO!!

Rock Lee- RESPECT IT BISHIES!!

Me- And reviewers, if ya wanna talk to ANYONE from Naruto, send me a review requesting who you would like to talk to and I will oblige and bring them into the YPOMcL for some shout outs!!

All of us- ON TO CHAPTA NINE!!

Chapter 9,

Awkward Position

Koro just stood behind Kisame as Itachi waited for a response from Naruto.

"I don't know Itachi..." Kisame said, reaching for the hilt of his sword, Koro stood back a little, "He might run off... Don't you think it'd be a lot wiser to impare him? Maybe we could sever a leg?"

Koro cocked her head, was Kisame really this mean?

"Kisame-sempai! That's not very nice!" Koro said, coming out from behind him. She smiled at Naruto as his grin widened.

"Hey Koro!" he said happily.

Koro smiled underneath her hat. "You hafta come with us, Naruto-kun!" Koro said, grabbing Naruto's hand and draging him into the hallway. When Kisame opened his mouth to protest, Itachi glanced at him to let him know that Koro was alright.

"But! Wait wait wait! I still gotta train with that pervert!" he said, pointing back into the room.

"But come on Naruto-kun!" she said, pulling his hand. "We have to take you with us or else Konan and Pein will be mad." she said, "And it's no fun when Konan is mad!" she scrunched up her face cutely.

Naruto looked at the room then at Koro, "What do you guys need me for?" he asked, looking suspiciously at Itachi and Kisame.

"Well... Um..."

Koro hadn't really thought of why they needed Naruto so badly. She just agreed to the mission and didn't know really what the big fuss was about him... But soon before she could open her mouth, she felt a presence right behind Itachi.

"It's been a while... Sasuke..."

Koro turned to Itachi to see him moved aside, and a boy stood directly across the hallway from them.

He wore a black jumpsuit and had hate blazing in his eyes. Why was he glaring at Itachi?

Koro then realised she was still holding onto Naruto's hand, and blushed, pulling away slowly and retracting her hands into the folds of her cloak, covering her face with her hands as to hide her blush.

Naruto cocked his head. What was Sasuke doing here?

"Uchiha... Itachi..."

His fists balled, his knuckles were white from being clenched so hard.

"I'm gonna KILL you!!"

He made a handsign and put his palm to the floor. Soon, chakra that looked like lightening sprang out from his palm, and the noise it made sounded like a million birds chirping.

"Birdies?" Koro asked aloud, although no one could hear her as the noise grew louder and louder. Koro's hat flew off from the mysterious wind that the jutsu created, and her forehead protector glinted in the light.

Soon Sasuke charged at Itachi, screaming out "CHIDORI!!" as he moved his hand to make the impact.

Koro looked on as Itachi held his younger brother's wrist in his slender, pale hand.

Kisame brought Koro closer to him, and Koro just continued staring.

Itachi... Was he really _**that**_ strong??

to be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello guys!!**

**So, FINALLY, here is the special CHAPTER 10!!**

**YES!! TEN CHAPTERS OF KORO-NESS AND THE YOUTHFUL PILE OF McLOVE!! THIS IS SO AMAZING!!**

**So, as a special gift to all of you faithful reviewers, here is my new schedule for Akatsuki Koro Marimo to fit the school year:**

**Everytime a chapter is uploaded I will be working on the next and it should be finnished by the end of the week on possibly a Friday.**

**So basically, Every Monday starting towards the beginning of my week will be a new chapter, then I will work on it during the week and it will be finnished by that friday.**

**It is a great balance!**

**Ok, without further ado, here is...**

THE YOUTHFUL PILE OF McLOVE!! WITH McSENSEI AND McLEE!!

Gai Sensei- Myheartsillbleedsforyou doesn't own Naruto!!

Rock Lee- RESPECT IT!!

Me- Ya know boys, we've been at this pile thing for a long time now, do you think it should end?

Gai Sensei- Hmm...

Rock Lee- Hmm...

Me- ...

All of us- HELL NO!! NOW ON TO THE TENTH CHAPTER OF AKATSUKI KORO MARIMO!!

(ps. Send special Double Digit Celebration reviews if you want! Tis much appreciated!!)

Chapter 10,

How do I Know You?

Koro just stared as Itachi twisted Sasuke's wrist.

She heard the sound of chakra being activated and turned to see Naruto trying to summon up his chakra. Kisame shoved Koro behind him, drew his sword, and then brought it down with a _whoosh_ of air.

Naruto lept back out of fear as the sword moved under the bandages as if it were alive.

"K-Koro-chan! Why are you..."

Koro gulped and clung to Kisame's cloak.

"Naruto!! I'm sorry!!" she wailed. Already she was losing a friend...

"This boy's too tricky..." Kisame said, bringing Samehada to Naruto's throat, "Maybe we should sever all of his limbs instead." Naruto gulped, Koro's eyes widening.

"NO!! KISAME-SEMPAI!!"

As Kisame was about to slice our Uzumaki to bits, a puff of smoke and a giant toad with armor blocked his attack.

"You should have known before, the Toad Mountain Sage Jiraiya falls victim to no woman!! Beauties drop before me like blossoms in a storm!!"

Koro turned to the source of the voice to find a man with his hand held out infront of himself for all to see. He had white hair that was jutting out in all directions and haphazardly pulled into a ponytail. The man also wore a red haori half coat with a gigantic scroll tied to his back. He stood balanced on one sandal behind the croaking toad, and on his shoulder he balanced an unconsious woman in a black dress.

_Who in the holy name of salad and breadsticks is that weirdo?!_ she thought.

With Kisame now distracted and launching attacks at the white haired man, Koro had her eyes set on Naruto.

She really did look menacing as she concocted a plan in that head of hers. Her amber eyes were shimmering, looking into another land as if she were playing a strategy game. She weighed her options silently, her pale pink lips parted but no sound came out. But soon, her eyes began glowing a soft yellow, staring deeply into Naruto's deep blue eyes.

"_Naruto-kun..._" she whispered softly, her voice like the wind in his ears, slowly fading away after a short while.

"Koro-chan..." he murmured softly, his eyes gently closing.

"_Come with us... Don't be afraid..._" Koro said softly, extending out a petite and pale little hand, "_Come with us, Naruto-kun... You want to be happy, right?? We'll make you normal, everyday you can play with me and my friends... We'll give you food, clothes, all the ramen you can eat... We'll play with you and train you and make your life interesting... Not a moment will go by that you will not be happy..._" little did Koro know, that in that instant, she truly resembled her father.

Naruto, by now, was in a daze. His eyes were half lidded, and he wearilly began stepping towards Koro. He lifted his hand to reach for her own, and as Jiraiya looked to his student, his eyes widened.

"_**NARUTO!!**_"

The genjutsu was broken and Naruto finally came to, yanking out a kunai and slashing at Koro.

Koro jumped back and landed a few feet away from Jiraiya. The man turned to her, studying her over for only a moment before Kisame slashed at him wildly.

"It... Is it? Could it..."

Koro cocked her head as Jiraiya got a good look at her. He saw her pale, lightly colored skin. Her slitted, glittering amber eyes. Her rounded high cheekbones. Her coal black hair...

"You... You look just like him..." he murmured.

Koro felt uneasy and began stepping away towards the protective presence of Kisame. She didn't like anything that this man said... He made her feel as if he knew everything about her that she'd kept secret.

_What does he mean I look like __him__?? Who the heck is this guy?!_

Eagerly Jiraiya stepped forward, "D... Don't you remember me?" he asked, "Well, of corse you probably don't... You were only a newborn when I saw you..." Jiraiya reached out to Koro, "Come on, please! You shouldn't be with these people! Come on, Koro! Please!"

Koro became frightened. No stranger had ever said something as weird as this.

Instictivley, little Koro ran to Kisame. As Jiraiya called her name and ran after her, said blue ninja ran infront of Koro and blocked the Sage's path to her.

"You try and take Koro-chan... _And I'll KILL you..._" he growled, sheilding the girl with his sword.

A shrill scream was heard from the back of the room, and Koro turned to see Itachi holding Sasuke by the neck, and Sasuke was wriggling and tearing at Itachi's arm, screaming so loud he sounded like a wounded animal.

Immediatly Jiraiya made a handsign and the walls turned into a fleshy mess, dripping with only God knew what and smelling like rotting intestines.

Itachi tossed his brother to the side and motioned for Kisame and Koro. Itachi made handsigns and black fire burned a way out at the end of the hall. Koro's feet triped her up and sent her flying, but Itachi caught her just in time and carried her close to him the whole way out.

_(Intermission...)_

_And now we're back to chapter 10!!_

When the trio got back to the hideout, it was about twilight. Konan came rushing out to meet them.

"Koro?! Are you alright?!" she asked worriedly, running to Itachi and plucking the girl from his arms.

Koro looked up at Konan with wide, childish eyes.

"I'm ok. I just tripped. Itachi-sempai carried me the whole way."

Konan sighed softly.

"Itachi-kun, Kisame-kun, Pein-sama needs a report from you now." she said, not taking her eyes off of little Koro.

They both nodded then dissapeared into the doorway, and Konan followed behind. She held the yawning Koro close to her as she walked into their own room, setting the child down onto the bed and stroking her hair.

"Are you sure you're alright Koro-chan?" Konan asked softly.

Koro gave a nod, then dozed off silently.

"Goodnight... daddy... See... in the... Morning..." she whispered softly.

**to be continued...**

Sorry guys... This chapter was a little rushed because I've been doing homework, but chappie 11 will be AMAZING!!

-Myheartstillbleedsforyou


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my peoples!!!!!**

**Since chappie ten was a little too short and pointless, I've decided to make chapter 11 more interesting.**

**So, with out further ado, here is...**

**THE YOUTHFUL PILE OF McLOVE!!!!!!!! WITH McSENSEI AND McLEE!!!!**

Gai Sensei- MYHEARTSTILLBLEEDSFORYOU OWNS NOT NARUTO!!!!

Rock Lee- RESPECT IT!!!!!!!!

Me- Jeez... School is so tedious... I wish I could just do my work online then sit all I want... And I wanna work on my manga!

Gai Sensei- Cheer up Author-chan! You can rot on the couch and rot your brains out at your work desk all you want during the weekends!

Rock Lee- Here's a panda! (holds up panda chewing on a bamboo stalk)

Me- YAYS!!!!! I shall name him... Philmore!

All of us- ON TO ZE STORIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Philmore- (still chewing)

Mini Disclaimer: I didn't write Tobi's Buffet. Sorry there are so many stolen things from that! It was a really good story!

**Chapter 11,**

**The Morning After**

Koro awoke a little bit later than she usually woke up. She yawned softly then turned to where Konan usually slept.

The oragami kunoichi was not there.

Koro cocked her head cutely to the side. She leaned over the side of the bed to look under it. She got up then searched for Konan in the closet, the drawers, under the bookcase, the lamp, and the nightstand.

"Where'd she go?" Koro wondered out loud.

She finally saw a note on the door in Konan's delicate handwriting. Koro reached on tiptoe to get it.

_Koro,_

_Pein and I had a mission in the next village, we'll be gone for the next few days. Kakuzu and Tobi will take care of you. I'm very proud of you for helping in the mission._

_Be good darling._

_-Konan_

Koro yawned softly.

"I so tired..." she murmured, walking back to bed. She put the note on the nightstand and curled up in the blankets, cooing softly as her eyes closed. The blinds in the room were closed, and it was dark and cozy.

Koro slept peacefully for the next few hours, until a loud knock on the door woke her up.

"Koro, it's me. I'm coming in."

It was Kakuzu.

The Falls nin opened the door, looking around for little Koro. He finally spied a lump in the bed and shook her awake.

"Nuuuu..." Koro muttered softly. Kakuzu sighed then opened the blinds, making the sunlight flood into the room. This only managed to make Koro burrow into the covers even deeper.

"Come on Koro, you gotta wake up." Kakuzu tried shaking Koro awake, to no avail.

"Nuuuu... I no wanna wakey 'till next year... The... crazy moose in the... tree... dancing with... stoner caterpillars... cheese..."

Koro began snoring softly as she fell back asleep.

This was just beginning to creep Kakuzu out. He gave up silently, then began to walk out. "Well, I was gonna bring you along with me to go get some food... But..."

Koro snapped awake.

"I WANNA GO I WANNA GO I WANNA GO!!!!" Koro began running around the room faster then lightning. Kakuzu finally caught her by the hem of her pajamas. "Calm down..." he told her. Koro turned to him and got on her knees. "TAKE ME WITH YOU KAKUZU-SEMPAI!!! PLEASE?!?! WITH THE CHEESE, AND THE PICKLES!!! THE CHEESY PICKLES!!!!! CHICKEN TENDERS!!! SWEET AND SOUR SAUCE ALL OVER MY BODY!!!!" she screamed, crying into his cloak. The falls nin stared silently at the small child.

"... Koro, I'm not gonna ask what that pickles and chicken tender thing was about... But just get dressed and we'll get going..." he began backing away slowly towards the door.

_(... normally I'd type in Mardallsfossen here, but today I'm just not feeling it...)_

As Koro and Kakuzu got ready to go, the Falls Nin reached into his cloak and handed Koro a wad of money.

"Just in case you see anything you want." he said.

Koro opened her petite hands and Kakuzu put the money in. The small S-class shinobi rolled it around in her hands for a while, but then smiled widely and hugged Kakuzu tightly. He sighed softly and hugged her back lightly.

"Come on little one, let's go." he took hold of Koro's hand and led her out the door.

_(mardalls... fossen...)_

No one really paid any attention to Kakuzu and Koro as they walked on their way to the store. While Kakuzu silently calculated the budget in his mind, Koro skipped happily alongside him. She said hi to anyone who smiled at her, and swung her cloak in unison with her step.

"What we gonna buy Kakuzu?" Koro asked, The Falls Nin looked down to her. "Well, we need to buy breakfast, lunch, and dinner for the next few weeks since we're running out. Then we need to buy some medicine for missions."

"Can we buy some popsicles?" Koro asked.

"Maybe."

She looked to the ground and thought for a while, "Then can we get some ice cream?"

"Well if you want some you should buy some with your money." he said.

When Koro looked up to say something, she noticed that they were standing right outside the store. A huge building towered over them with signs that announced a huge sale on instant noodles, fruit, and other delicious things. The little shinobi stared up in wonder at all of the signs and bigness.

Kakuzu tugged on her hand, "Come on Koro," he told her, "We have a lot to buy and I want to hurry home."

Koro nodded half heartedly and followed him inside.

As they walked through the doors, Kakuzu grabbed a cart and ushered Koro to sit inside of it. "I am not taking a chance of letting you get lost." he told her. Koro nodded happily and clapped her hands.

As Koro looked to one side of the store, there was a small section selling various goodies and yummy candies in front, all of which Koro wanted to buy or sample. Koro, under the approval of Kakuzu, was allowed two boxes of coconut Pocky (yes, there is such a thing. I personally have four boxes sitting in my room at this very moment.) and a big headed rabbit with floppy ears from a bin of toys in one corner.

And as Kakuzu led Koro farther into the store, she noticed that there was more to the store than meets the eye.

There were fruits and vegetables in bins, and in the isles there were instant noodles, noodles, and other great Japanese foods. Little Koro was happy as a clam sitting in the cart while Kakuzu pushed her around and gave her the food to put in the cart. A woman with her baby smiled at Koro and Kakuzu.

"How adorable! Your daughter and you have matching clothing!" she exclaimed.

"Oh... She's not my daughter." he said. Koro was reaching for some cookies behind Kakuzu's back.

The woman looked at Koro and tilted her head. The little shinobi could feel the woman's stare, so she turned around to look at her.

"What?" she asked.

The woman sort of frowned at Koro's bluntness, but earned a little frown right back.

As the woman walked away from the two ninja, Kakuzu began chuckling lightly.

"Jeez Koro, you have absolutely no shame do you?" he laughed. Koro grinned widely. "Nope. Pein and Konan told me never to have shame!" she held out her arms wide for emphasis, her cloak sleeves hanging loosely off of her arms.

This made Kakuzu smile.

"Alright," he said, "We have lots more things to buy, so let's get a move on." he pushed the cart into the next isle.

**To be continued...**

**I am so sorry for the long ass delay... There has been so much going on in my life, and homework and projects keep coming in like there's no tomorrow...**

**Well, see you in chapter 12!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, here we go into chapter 12 of Akatsuki Koro Marimo. I never thought we would get this far...**

**Twelve chapters of Koro's cuteness and Orochimaru's over protectiveness and all of the Akatsuki madness... Also twelve chapters of procrastination and twelve chapters of the youthful pile of McLove... I wonder if we'll ever get into the triple digits? Hmm...**

**Anyways, here is:**

**THE YOUTHFUL PILE OF McLOVE!!! WITH McSENSEI AND McLEE!!!!!!!!!!!**

Gai Sensei- MYHEARTSTILLBLEEDSFORYOU DOESN'T OWN NARUTO!!!!!

Lee- RESPECT IT!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me and Philmore- (Chewing bamboo)

Gai and Lee- Umm... Author-chan? Are you feeling ok???

Me- Bamboo... Bamboo so good...

Gai Sensei- OH MY LORD!!!! PHILMORE IS TRYING TO TURN AUTHOR-CHAN INTO A PANDA!!!!

Lee- NOOOOO!!!!! (shakes me) AUTHOR-CHAN!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!!!!

Me- Maybe tomorrow...

**Chapter 12,**

**Itachi and the Juice Box**

In the next isle, Kakuzu picked out some instant noodles in various flavors. He handed them to Koro who stuck them in the cart one by one, stacking them in the corner of the cart that wasn't occupied by herself.

"I'm helping Kakuzu-sempai!" she said happily.

Kakuzu smiled softly.

"Good girl." he said, stroking her head. Koro suddenly felt a little homesick, and remembered something from a long time ago...

_**flashback...**_

_(this is when Koro is 4 years old)_

_Koro sat on her father's bed, her feet swaying over the edge as she watched him clean up his room._

_Orochimaru picked up a few shed snake skins and tossed them into the small wicker waste basket near his mahogany chest of drawers, then gathered all the dirty clothes and stuck them into a corner of the room. Koro noticed him glance under the bed then turn back into his closet, muttering something._

_She decided to help too, so she jumped down onto the hard wood floors and crawled under the bed. She saw a pair of glittering eyes, a snake, and a few clothes and a bunch more snake skins. The snake slithered over to her, wrapping itself around her tiny arm, not squeezing too hard. She petted it's head and crawled to the snake skins, gathering them in one hand and grabbing the clothes in another. Shimmying out from under the bed, she trecked over to the wicker basket and deposited the skins. She turned to the snake and noticed that it was a pitch black viper, almost the same color as her hair. Clothes still in hand, she wandered over to the huge pile and put them on the very top._

_Frowning a bit, she remained quiet for a few minutes._

_"If I leave this here, daddy will have too much to carry..." she turned to the snake, "Snakey, should I carry this for him?" she asked it. It looked up at her, raising it's head. It nodded._

_Taking a deep breath, she wrapped both arms around the pile and lifted it up._

_It was super heavy!_

_Still, she managed to pick it up and struggle with it all the way into the hallway._

_She knew it had to go into the hamper, but she wasn't sure exactly where that was. The pile was so big it obstructed her view of the hall infront of her._

_Sound Nin who passed her at first only saw a wobbling clothes pile, but upon further inspection saw the pile had tiny legs and a viper covered arm. Imediatley knowing who it was, each one attempted to pick up the pile of clothes to help her, but only got a small voice yelling, saying, "No!! I want to do it by myself!!!" and the clothes pile would suddenly move a lot faster to run from them._

_Soon she reached the hamper, and attempted to lift it to the rim, but instead slipped and fell to the floor, clothes flying out in all directions._

_Thankfully Koro had landed on two shirts that broke her fall._

_She sat there looking a little dazed, then saw all the clothes on the floor._

_She got so upset._

_Tears began to drip down her small cheeks when suddenly the viper wiped them all away then slithered infront of her, and began a series of low hissing noises._

_"You... You want to help me?" she asked._

_It nodded._

_Koro wiped up the rest of her tears and smiled, "Ok! Thank you snakey!" she then began picking up small bits of clothes at a time, putting them into the hamper. The snake carried reasonable ammounts in his mouth, also depositing them in the same place._

_Soon the clothes were put away, and the viper once again slithered up her arm, it's forked tounge flicking in and out near her cheek as it perched near her shoulder._

_Koro smiled._

_"Thank you snakey!" she said happily, giving it's scaly nose a small kiss._

_It seemed to smile, the corners of it's mouth raising slightly._

_"Koro?! Koro Marimo?!?"_

_Hurried footsteps and a worried voice called out to little Koro._

_"Daddy! Daddy!!!" she called back, running to where she thought she'd heard her father's voice. She looked in the halls, until she spotted her father's black hair. "Daddy!!!" she said, running towards him. He turned and ran to her, picking her up. "Don't you EVER frighten me like that again!!" he said, holding her closley._

_"Where were you?!?" he asked, looking into her eyes. She smiled, "I was helping!!!" Orochimaru gave a small happy noise, then carried her into his room, "You cutie..." he said, giving her a small kiss. "Thank You..."_

_**flashback over...**_

Kakuzu and Koro finnished after a while and returned to the lair. Kakuzu was carrying some of the heavier bags while Koro carried the smaller and lighter bags.

"We're back!" Koro called out as they entered the living room.

On the couch was Itachi, reading a book silently and not looking up. Koro ran to Itachi and jumped into his lap. Kakuzu almost lunged to grab Koro away from Itachi, but stopped and gaped when Itachi pulled her up a little closer and wrapped his arms around her.

"Itachi-sempai!" Koro said smiling.

Itachi gazed down at her with his expressionless face. The little shinobi hugged him tightly and giggled.

"Um... I'm just going to put away the groceries..." Kakuzu muttered. He grabbed some of the groceries and ran to the kitchen. Itachi reached into a bag nearest to him and took out two juice boxes. He put the straw in one and gave it to Koro.

"Here..." he said, "It's apple... Apple's good for you." he stuck the straw in her mouth and Koro took a drink. "Itachi-sempai?" Koro asked.

"Yes?"

The small shinobi looked down and plucked the fabric from the couch, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Itachi said nothing. "Cuz before our mission you didn't like me much... And now you being so nice to me and all, because of the juice box..." Itachi gave her another drink of apple juice. For the next half hour they sat together on the couch, the Uchiha giving Koro sips of the juice box every so often. Finally, after the box was empty, Itachi held the small shinobi close to him.

"The reason I'm being nice, is because you're smaller, younger, and more overlooked in everything... And because you almost got stolen." Itachi rested his chin on her head, wrapping his arms tighter around her. Koro hugged Itachi back, a big smile on her face. "Itachi-san! You so nice!!!" she said happily. Itachi said nothing at all, but just held Koro to him and thought silently.

_Koro-chan... Maybe you can help me just like I helped you..._ he thought silently

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	13. Chapter 13

**It's chapter 13 of Akatsuki Koro Marimo!**

**I feel like I've acomplished a lot since the first chapter. We've had 13 chapters of the Youthful pile of McLove and of Koro-ness, and we have had many faithful reviewers that continue to this day to review faithfully. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who helped Akatsuki Koro Marimo get to this.**

**I recently read a review where the reader asked if there would be a Koro/Itachi pairing, and I think I will take a vote on that. So keep checking my profile for the poll and cast your vote as soon as possible!**

**And now... Here is...**

THE YOUTHFULL PILE OF McLOVE!!! WITH McSENSEI AND McLEE!!!!!

Gai Sensei- MYHEARTSTILLBLEEDSFORYOU DOESN'T OWN NARUTO!!!!

Rock Lee- RESPECT IT!!!!!!!

Me- (sniffle) Philmore went away to the Zoo... I'll never see him again!!!!!!!!

Rock Lee- I sowy!!! (hugs) I hope you feel better...

Me- Aww...

Gai Sensei- (hugs) You can always visit him at the Zoo!

Me- That's twu...

All of us- ON TO THE STORY!!!!!!!

**Chapter 13,**

**Hidan tries to convert Koro**

Soon after Koro got bored of sitting and her legs fell asleep, she wandered off of Itachi's lap and wandered around the hideout in search of entertainment.

After wandering around the hideout for a while, Koro then happened upon Hidan. The Jashinist sat silently in prayer, his rosary clutched tightly in his hand. Koro wandered over to him, sitting down infront of him on the floor. She wanted to ask him what he was doing, but for some reason some sort of ninja common sense told her not to. Koro felt an odd sense of spirituality overtake her as she listened to Hidan's soft prayers as he whispered and moved his fingers to another bead on the rosary. But soon the prayers ended, and he opened his eyes and saw the little shinobi sitting very still on the floor, watching him.

He stared right back at her.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked.

"What were you doing, Hidan-sempai?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Praying." he said, putting the beads back around his neck. Koro held out her hand, "Can I see it?" she asked. Hidan thought for a while, then took it off again and handed it to her, "You drop it, and I'll fucking kill you." he said. She took it from him and held it as if it would crumble in her hands. She studied the silver upside down triange in the circle and watched as it shone in the light.

"It's really cool!" she said, happily handing the rosary back to him.

Hidan took it from her. He remained silent for a while until he figured that he might as well ask.

"Koro... Are you religious?"

Koro said nothing, but just kinda stared at him.

They remained like that until finally, the small shinobi broke the silence.

"What's that mean?" she asked.

Hidan fell over and off of the couch, Koro still watching him but never once moving from her spot.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS KORO?!?!!! YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHAT RELIGIOUS MEANS?!?!!!" at this point Hidan's mouth was foaming at the mouth and freaking out.

"That's what I said..." she told him.

Hidan sighed deeply, then hid his face in his hands.

"But Hidan-sempai, what does it mean???" she asked, crawling over to him and pulling on his cloak.

"It means that you're faithful and commited to a religion." he said, not looking up at her.

"What's a religion?" she asked.

"DAMN IT KORO!!!!!"

(_mardalsfossen and Merry Belated Christmas!!!_)

_At the sound village..._

Orochimaru was cleaning Koro's room. Being seperated from his only child really did a number on him, so he figured he might as well keep busy. He tossed out all of the snake skins, and arranged all of her toys and clothes neatly.

"Orochimaru-sama?"

A knock on the door made the Sannin turn, and Kabuto walked inside.

"We've recieved word that Jiraiya has seen Koro and is trying to track her down..." the med nin shifted uncomfortably, "And... The bad news is that he was looking for Tsunade... There's no doubt in my mind that they'll try and take her..."

At this point, Orochimaru sank to the floor.

"We've been doing a lot of thinking lately, and I've decided that we need to call this mission off..."

"No..." Orochimaru said softly. "I know my Koro... She won't be taken so easily... Koro Marimo can't be taken down that easily..."

Kabuto sighed.

Orochimaru looked to the side to see a small stuffed green snake that was soft to the touch. Around it's neck was a purple bowtie. He picked it up and sighed softly.

"My little Koro... She forgot her Snakey..."

_back at the hideout..._

"-and that's why we stab ourselves." Hidan concluded his big description with a huge sigh. Koro was sitting next to him on the couch and her head was still tilted to the side.

"So wait... Hidan-sempai... What's a sin?"

Hidan yelled then layed back into the couch.

"Koro what in the hell am I gonna do with you?!" he cried angrilly. She shrugged then burrowed into the folds of her cloak.

Hidan looked up from the couch and saw Koro burrowing. "What are you cold or something?" he asked.

"No..."

The Jashinist rolled his eyes, "Then go away..."

There was silence. But eventually Hidan began muttering into the couch cushions, talking about goats on fire or something randomish. He continued talking and babling for about ten minutes before Koro jumped on him.

"RODENTS!!!! OUT TO EAT ME STEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the little shinobi bounced around on Hidan screaming at the top of her lungs and then ran for the hills.

Normally, Hidan would have run tearing after little Koro ready to destroy, but after explaining to the little monster everything about religion and all of that other stuff he was beat.

"Someday..." he muttered, "Someday, but not today..."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, here we are with chapter 14 of Akatsuki Koro Marimo. Through all the crap that's been happening in my life and all the weirdness I've been able to perservere and keep writing this story...**

**Wow...**

**Anyways, without further ado, here is...**

**THE YOUTHFUL PILE OF McLOVE!!!! WITH McSENSEI AND McLEE!!!!!!**

Gai Sensei- Myheartstillbleedsforyou doesn't own Naruto!

Rock Lee- Respect it!

Gai Sensei- Before Author-chan gets here, I would like to say hi to AnnabelleLee13194! Hello Anne!!!!! How you doin???

Rock Lee- Hello again!

Me- Helloes again! Anyways guys, I've decided to reVamp my entire profile. So after this chapter is posted you will be noticing some changes to my profile and to my fics.

Gai and Lee- Consider it a sort of new years cleaning!

Me- (Brings out mops, brooms, buckets, and cleaning suplies.) Grab something to clean with and let the madness begin boys...

ON TO ZE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 14,**

**Meeting new friends**

Two whole days had passed since Pein and Konan had been gone, and both days Koro had exaughsted herself running around the hideout and training with Kakuzu.

Other than that, there was nothing to do but to sit and be bored.

And that's exactly what Koro was doing now.

Everyone was either hanging out in their rooms or out of the hideout. And to say the least, there were absolutely no toys or anything of interest in hers and Konan's room other than paper for oragami or drawing.

Out of sheer boredum, Koro decided to make a thousand paper cranes.

"Maybe for my wish I'll ask for something to do..." she muttered.

So she wandered into her shared room, grabbed lots of paper, then parked herself right in the middle of the couches in the sitting room. Tossing her cloak to the side, Koro began to fold like Konan had showed her.

"Folding cranes... Folding cranes... I am folding some paper cranes... Some will look like cheese, some will look like bees. Some will jump up and bite, or maybe some will run away in the night..." Koro sang her made up folding cranes song for a while. But five hundred and seventy two cranes and two hours later she ran out of paper and the singing stopped.

"Aw fish..." the little shinobi growled in frustration. She could have gotten up to get another big pile, but Koro just didn't feel the magical getting up to get stuff vibe.

She looked under the couch and found a neat little brushpen. Turning it around in her hands, Koro then unfolded a paper crane and wrote a message to Kakuzu. After she finnished, the little shinobi strolled into the hallway to find Kakuzu and Hidan's rooms.

(_Kakuzu's room_...)

Kakuzu sat on his bed working on the Akatsuki's taxes. He muttered to himself and frowned as he worked out a mistake on the papers. A little note was slipped under the door, but of corse, he didn't notice it until his door opened and a dainty pale hand slipped the note on his bed.

He picked it up and read it.

_Can we go to the park, Kakuzu-sempai?_

_-Koro_

"Not today Koro, I'm busy." Kakuzu said.

"Can someone else take me?" she asked. Koro twirled around on her toes and held her arms out.

"Ask Hidan."

(_later..._)

Hidan stood in front of the mirror, brushing back his hair and inspecting his hairline. He squinted into his reflection, his mouth contorting and lips pursing as he pulled it back and rubbed his scalp.

"HIDAN-SEMPAI!!!!!"

Koro rammed into Hidan's back and hugged him tightly around the waist.

"What the fuck do you want?" he asked, not once looking away from his reflection.

"Can you take me to the park please?" she asked. Koro grabbed a comb from the sink and floated up to Hidan's head. She began to comb through his hair with uncertain strokes. Hidan still didn't notice and now began stroking his hairline.

"Sounds interesting..." he mumbled, "You should look into it..."

Koro stopped combing Hidan's hair.

"Can we go to the park please?"

_FINALLY_ Hidan heard her and let out a big sigh as he found that his precious hairline was still intact. He turned down to talk to Koro.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh.................. Ok fine..." he mumbled. Koro made happy noises and clapped her hands together. "Hurry the fuck up and get some normal clothes on. Konan sent you some day before yesterday. They're in the linen closet."

Koro took off for the linen closet in the middle of the hallway. She looked up into the very first shelf and soon saw a brown paper package waiting for her between some towels and washcloths. The little shinobi grabbed for it and ran off into her room.

(_m-a-r-d-a-l-s-f-o-s-s-e-n_)

Hours later, Hidan was leading Koro by the hand down a winding path in the park. Koro was dressed in a brand new purple t-shirt that looked oddly like Neji's except it had shorter sleeves and no collar. She wore black ninja pants and had a striped scarf tied around her neck. She also wore the basic ninja sandals, and her two purple strips of hair were colored using a genjutsu.

Hidan wore black ninja pants as well and wore a shortsleeved black shirt. His rosary was hidden inside his shirt.

Koro felt much better now that she was in some normal clothes. She'd always been used to these kinds of outfits when she was with her father, and now that she'd been allowed the luxury once again, it felt like old times.

Hidan pointed out the trees along the way, "When you come here in the spring, these fuckers burst into bloom with the cherry blossoms. It's so god damn beautifull! I've seen them a few times myself. Then the cherries that grow are the sweetest I've ever tasted."

Koro's eyes sparkled as Hidan told her about the cherry blossoms. Koro had seen them once as well. She'd been in bed with a fever and when Kabuto had opened her window to get some fresh air, the trees were stained a bright pink and the petals floated softly to the ground.

Soon, they came to a clearing with children playing and adults conversing or walking along. A vendor was selling snowcones and candy to one side.

Hidan found a bench and sat down. Koro wandered off to the snowcone vendor and bought a cherry snowcone and a little drawstring pouch of little rainbow colored candies. She stuck the pouch into her pocket and wandered towards a group of little birds that were pecking in the grass. Koro put some of the sweet ice on the ground for them, and they happily pecked at the chunks that had frozen together. Koro smiled as they gathered around her. The birds were blue and had snow white tummies.

"Heehee. Those little birds seem to like you."

"Huh?"

Koro turned to see a boy with a bowl haircut and wearing green spandex. He had a red leaf village headband wrapped around his waist, and had the bushiest eyebrows that Koro had ever seen in her life.

"Who're you?" she asked. A bird flew onto her shoulder and peeped.

Lee held out his hand, "My name is Rock Lee!"

Koro giggled a little.

"Heeheehee... Rock... I like rocks. Sometimes they're shiny." Koro smiled and reached out to shake Lee's hand.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"My name's Koro." she reached into her little pocket and held out the candy pouch.

"Want some?" she asked, "It's rainbow candy. It has every single color from the rainbow. Well... Not every color... They don't gots an indigo one..."

Lee smiled and nodded, then held out his hand. Koro poured out some of the delicious multi colored candies.

The two new friends ate their treats among the little birds that had gathered around them. They spoke for about an hour before Hidan called over to Koro.

"Come on Koro! I need to get somewhere!"

"Okaaaaaaaaaay!!!!!!!!" Koro called back. She turned to Lee and handed him a few more candies. "I gotta go now Lee. But maybe I'll see you again!" she ran towards Hidan and waved goodbye.

"Bye-bye Koro!" Lee said waving. As Koro and Hidan walked away, Lee got a message from his tranciever.

"_Lee, have you found her yet?_" a voice on the other end asked.

"No I have not. There's no one here in this park that even matches her description." Lee responded.

_Black cloak with red clouds, short hair with two purple strips, Konoha headband..._ He looked around one more time then shook his head. "I better head back then..."

Rock Lee stood, and then ran off into the distance.

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

**Recently, I've been playing the Sims 2 game, and haven't been doing a lot of my homework in my classes...**

**And, I've been getting some new teachers too. I have a new math teacher and a new religion teacher, and I'm wondering what other new teachers I might be getting... There's a conspiracy going on at my school!!!!!! (They're charging a dollar fifty for a freakin Powerade!!!!!)**

**Also, let's spread the word around about Koro's adventures! Tell your friends about Akatsuki Koro Marimo! I'm always up for hearing what people think of my stories.**

**Anyways, right on schedule as always... It is...**

**THE YOUTHFUL PILE OF McLOVE!!!! WITH McSENSEI AND McLEE!!!!!!!!**

Gai sensei- MYHEARTSTILLBLEEDSFORYOU DOESN'T OWN NARUTO!!!!!

Rock Lee- RESPECT IT!!!!!

Me- Augggghhhh... Trying to come up with a new chapter and new manga ideas is hard...

Gai sensei- Awww... No worries author-chan! We'll help you with ideas!

Rock Lee- We'll come up with an idea for a good manga!

Me- Aw guys... GROUP HUG!!!!!!

(hugs)

Me- Anyways...

All of us- ON TO ZE STORIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 15,**

**Caring in Cold Eyes**

_"Koro-sama? May I ask a question?"_

_Little Koro turned up to look at Zaku, her coal black hair fluttering in the breeze. The sun began to set as the two youngsters walked back to the hideout._

_"What is it?" she asked._

_"Why do you love your father so much?"_

_Koro's lips turned up into a smile, "Easy! It's cuz he's my dad and he loves me and takes care of me. And when I'm with him, I know that I'm safe with him." she cocked her head to the side, "Why?"_

_Zaku shook his head, "No reason."_

_When they got home, Koro began to notice that Kin, Dosu, and Zaku all seemed to flinch every time they looked into Orochimaru's golden snake eyes. They spoke to him as if they feared him, but Koro found no answers to why this was._

_"Kabuto-kun, why do Kin, Dosu, and Zaku not like daddy?" she asked. The med nin was busy at work experimenting, and Koro was sitting in his swivel chair._

_The question seemed to hang in the air for a few moments, but just as Kabuto put down his tools, he turned to Koro._

_"Well Koro..." he began, "Think about it. When you look into your father's eyes, what do you see?"_

_Koro thought for a moment._

_"Well... I see... Yellow, and black..."_

_Kabuto laughed a little, "No not that. I mean emotion wise."_

_At this, Koro thought a little bit harder. What did she see when she looked into her father's eyes?_

_As she thought, she saw Orochimaru's kind smile. She saw his laugh everytime she told him something she found really funny. She saw his soft golden eyes, bringing her comfort and reassurance. Everything that a child found comforting about a parent was all that she could think of._

_"I see him smiling and being nice to me." she said._

_Kabuto nodded, "Well, what you see in your father's eyes, the other's don't see it at all. What they see in his eyes is cold malice and hate. They think he's a coldhearted man, Koro."_

_"B-b-but... Why?"_

_He sighed, "It's complicated Koro, you wouldn't understand..."_

_Koro's eyes watered. She turned her head down, and tears dripped down her cheeks._

_"Daddy isn't mean... He's not... I know he's not..."_

_**Koro... Koro darling... Wake up.**_

"Huhn?"

Koro looked up from her sheets to see Konan looking up over her. The moon was pale and out, filling the room with it's light.

Konan smiled softly, kissing Koro's cheek gently.

"You're... back already..."

"Yes." Konan said softly. "Pein is back too."

"Oh... Ok..." Koro's eyes gently closed, her breathing slowing to a sleeping pace. She rolled over in the covers and sighed softly. Konan sat on the other side of the bed and waited until Pein came into the room.

"It's time Konan." Pein said. "Everyone has already moved out of their rooms and moved into the new hide out. Take Koro to the new location, I'll close up here and take the rest of your things."

"Alright."

Konan got up and picked up Koro in her arms, wrapping her up in the quilt so that she was nice and warm. Koro stirred but didn't wake, and Konan carried her off.

(_Konoha, 2:15 am._)

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama... Nothing has turned up."

A tea glass flew through the air and shattered on impact with the wall, the wall in turn denting and cracking. Tsunade shrunk into her seat, shoulders trembling and tears running down her cheeks.

"No... no... no... Koro..."

The two ninja softened. They were at a loss as to what to tell her... Koro had been especially careful in covering her tracks and they had only managed to find the place that she had camped out in before she joined Akatsuki. Other than that, nothing had been found.

"Keep looking... Even if we have to send a team of guenin I want Koro found!" Tsunade pounded her fist against the desk.

"Yes ma'am." they nodded, then dispersed.

_at the new hideout..._

"Koro hasn't woken up yet?"

Konan looked a little worried as Pein shook his head. "Let her have rest. We will have many more missions for her starting tomorrow."

The female shinobi nodded.

"Pein, there has been something else that I wanted to bring to your attention for some time..." she murmured. Pein turned to her, "Yes? What is it?"

"Koro has been crying out for her father for the past few days... Mostly when we were gone, Kakuzu has informed me of this... Last night I heard her crying for him..." Konan paused and gulped, "I... I think we need to begin carrying out the role of parents to her. She needs someone to look after her Pein..."

Pein stared at her for a few minutes, then turned away.

"You know... I have been thinking the same thing since we got back..."

**To be continued...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello readers!!!!!!!!**

**No, I am not dead and I have not been eaten by savage bears. Nor have I been beaten to death by my parental units. No, I have been suffering the dramas of school life.... Failing Spanish, Math, and stupid fucking Biology. I want my Spanish teacher dead!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**

**Anyways, without further ado, here is:**

**THE YOUTHFUL PILE OF McLOVE!!!!!1!! WITH McSENSEI AND McLEE!!!!!!!!**

**Gai Sensei- Well, this certainly has taken the author a Heck of a long time to write!!!!**

**Lee- I know!!!! What has she been doing this whole time!?!?!**

**Me- sleepy sleepy....... *snore***

**Gai and Lee- MYHEARTSTILLBLEEDSFORYOU DOESN'T OWN NARUTO!!!!! SO RESPECT IT BISHIES!!!!!!!**

**Me- *i think i might be dead...***

**ON TO ZE STORIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(P.s. Chapter 17 will be much longer! Promise!)**

**Chapter 16,**

**Only Remember I Love You**

"What's your favorite color?"

"Ummmm.... Monkeys!"

Koro and Konan began laughing histarically at the little shinobi's joke. The two nin were making onigiri for Koro's lunch, for a mission requiring hers and Zetsu's services for exactly one day. Konan had held up one finger to show Koro.

"What would you like to drink?" Konan asked. Koro looked around quizically at the big kitchen, she knew there were many good things to choose from, but she would have to choose wisely, lest her choice be drunken before she could reach out her fingers to touch it... Koro finally pointed at an orange flavored Ramune soda sitting forlornly on the shelf, next to an abundant collection of Lychee Ramune. Smiling, she climbed up to it with skill and agility and came down with it, cradling the soda bottle as if it were a newborn kitten.

"This flavor!" she said proudly, holding it up for Konan to see.

The oragami Kunoichi smiled kindly and took the Ramune, putting it gently in with the onigiri Koro had for her lunch. Wrapping it all up lovingly in a handkerchief, Konan handed the lunch to the small girl and kissed the top of her head softly.

"Stay with Zetsu-san at all times Koro, ok?" little Koro smiled widely and ran off towards the front door where Zetsu was waiting for her.

Konan waved back as she watched the two nin dissapear into the trees. Sighing heavilly, she put away what was left of the rice and pulled out a kitchen chair, wanting nothing more than a nice rest to think and wait for Koro to come home. She absentmindedly plucked at her piercings, letting her mind wander to wherever she wanted it to.

_We'll be a proper family now_, she thought, _The other members can take care of her when Pein and I aren't around, and I can give her all the motherly advice she needs when she grows up_... Yes, it was all laid out in front of Konan like an untouched scroll, and Konan alone held the brush. The oragami Kunoichi smiled a little to herself and began humming a little tune. Life would work out after all, she'd get a baby, Pein would get a powerful memeber for a child, and the other Akatsukis at last had a little companion strong enough to defend herself.

Things for once, were looking up in Konan's life.

(_**MARDALSFOSSEN......**_)

_Sound Village Hideout, 9:13 am_

Orochimaru stared vacantly out of the window of his new hideout. His long, silky charcoal colored hair flitted in the breez that came through the opening of the window, he seemed deeply in thought these days...

Kabuto entered with a tray of breakfast, placing it on the desk of his master. Bowing slightly he said, "Orochimaru-sama, please have some breakfast. I'm sure little Koro-sama wouldn't want to see you like this..." Kabuto added this last line with a slightly concerned face, seeing a similar untouched tray on the floor where a few snakes picked eagerly.

Orochimaru stirred as if in a daze. As if noticing Kabuto for the first time, he nodded and said, "Thank you, Kabuto-kun. Leave it here and I'll eat it later..."

Kabuto nodded stiffly, and began walking towards the door.

"Kabuto-kun?"

The medic nin turned eagerly when he heard his name being called. Orochimaru's peircing gold eyes seemed soft, and almost as though they had lost their luster from the loss of Koro.

"Am I a bad father, because I want my little girl never to grow up or leave my sight?" he asked, his age showed now that he spoke, and he looked almost tired.

Kabuto shook his head, then continuing towards the door, said these words to his master, "I don't think any less of you as a father to Koro because of that. You're not selfish, you're not over protective. You just don't want her to have to know the cold truth is all. The plan of letting her go into the Akatsuki to hide her from that fool Jiraiya and that damn woman Tsunade were only a means to protect her. In time, she will grow to understand that her home will be with the Akatsuki, not with us any longer." now facing his master, he continued bravely, "You gave her the best ten years of her life, now, she will grow up having only the memories of being loved by her father, not hunted by her mother. It's better this way, if she doesn't know everything..."

Orochimaru could only stare after Kabuto as he left. The snake nin looked at his desk to see a small plush doll with a black bun, golden eyes, and a purple kimono staring back up at him.

Taking the doll, he kissed its soft plush forhead and sealed it in a scroll, placing it next to his heart.

_This is really goodbye now Koro..._ He thought, tears starting to stream down his cheeks, _Only remember I love you..._


	17. Chapter 17

**Dudes, so I've been downloading hella music from ITunes and so far I am enjoying my new Ipod touch and my Shippuden jacket. Pretty snazzy stuffs that I gots for Christmas. Pretty snazzy stuffs. :D I hope the rest of you had a very Happy Season Time!**

**Anyways, here is my Season Time gift to all of you, Chapter 17 of our favorite little Shinobi's adventures in Akatsuki. Now, I'm not sure when to do the Shippuden thingie, I dunno what will happen really in this story after the whole thingie with Zetsu... So, I have a challenge for everyone who reads this story!!!!!! :D**

**Send in your ideas for some filler chapters or randomness that you would like to see in Akatsuki Koro Marimo. Private Message me with your ideas and I will pick the best twelve chapter ideas and write them out! They can be anything from romance to suspense to humor, the sky's the limit.**

**Thank you for your time! Tis much appreciated!**

**Anyways, without further ado here is....**

**THE YOUTHFUL PILE OF McLOVE!!!!!! WITH McSENSEI AND McLEE!!!!!!**

Gai Sensei- MYHEARTSTILLBLEEDSFORYOU DOESN'T PWN NARUTO!!!!!!!

Lee- RESPECT IT BISHIES!!!!!!!

Me- *wearing Naruto shippuden jacket* I want some ramen-dattebayo.......

Lee- Um... Author-chan???? Is the jacket messing with your mind?

Me- Nah... It just looks great with my jeans-dattebayo.

Gai Sensei- Well... Why don't you wear this spandex outfit? It looks great with jeans too! :D

Me- Suddenly I'm reminded of All the Single Ladies-dattebayo...

All of us- ON TO ZE STORIE!!!!!

Me- ......-dattebayo...........

**Chapter 17,**

**Zetsu-sempai is Nice After All**

Koro didn't really expect the mission to be over in two minutes, but the sooner the better. Because soon after they were done, Koro and Zetsu went on their merry way for a little spot of lunch.

They didn't travel too far away from the village where they had captured and killed a wanted Missing-nin (It wasn't Zetsu's fault he didn't bring lunch. They turned in just the head, after that Zetsu-sempai explained to Koro that the body _was_ his lunch.) So instead of heading for home to eat, they stopped at a small clearing under a large oak tree, it's leaves giving them shade to eat under in this warm day. Koro brought out her onigiri and began to eat.

"Yummy rice!" Koro said happily. Zetsu only stared at the small shinobi and watched her begin to eat.

After eating all stray rice grains that clung to the palm, Koro sighed softly and lay down in the grass, arms spread and tummy all full of food. It was at this point that Zetsu stood and began heading down to some shrubbery where he had hidden the body of the missing-nin.

"Where you going, Zetsu-sempai!!" Koro asked, standing and watching him go.

"Stay there please, Koro! _**You don't want to see me eat do you?!**_" both sides called out to the small shinobi and she obeyed. Plopping herself back in the grass, Koro occupied her thoughts with other things while she waited for Zetsu. Such as birds, the grass, how that little blue shiny bug buzzed near her face, if a squirrel came near her would she chase it?

It wasn't that long until Zetsu was next to Koro in what seemed a fraction of a second. He was lapping the blood from the palm of his hand with apparent relish, as though there was no better flavor than the metalic taste of another's blood. Koro stared at him with a look that made him increasingly uncomfortable.

"_**The hell are you staring at???**_" Zetsu's black side asked.

Koro smiled widely and asked, "Zetsu-semapai! You came all that way and drank all the KoolAid???? Naughty naughty!"

Zetsu did a McStare as Koro waggled her finger in an accusing way. The plant shinobi had made small children cry, even vomit and die when they saw the blood on him, and here was Koro, small child extrordinare, and she thought the blood was KoolAid???

His black side stared at her then said, "_**Child, you are absolutely awesome.**_"

(I hope it's not Magic KoolAid...)

_Later that night, Koro Marimo could hear the sounds of nature all around her. She could hear the birds chirping, all around her was nothing but forest, fresh, glorious forest._

_"It's a beautiful place isn't it?"_

_Koro didn't jump or freak out, but merely accepted that a snake was talking to her. It hung from a low branch, slithering down towards the little shinobi, it's forked tounge smelling the air and perhaps, enjoying the peace of the forest as well as Koro._

_Both Shinobi and snake were content not to talk at all, but soon, the snake turned to Koro._

_"You know you cannot ever go back with your father, right?" the snake purred in it's silk voice. Koro turned to it, then turned back to the forest._

_"I am going back." she argued slightly, "I am... Daddy said so... He said I would come back after a couple of months. I know he said because my dolly Chibi Koro was there and she heard it too!"_

_"But Koro," the snake purred, "Don't you think there were other reasons why he told you to spy on the Akatsuki?"_

_"No!" Koro screamed, "NO NONONONONONONONONONONOOONOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"Koro! Koro sweetie!!!! Wake up!!!!!"

Konan shook Koro awake and out of her dream. The little shinobi jolted upright in bed. She was in a cold sweat and breathing heavilly.

"No... No..." Koro whimpered.

_Daddy! Don't leave me here..._

She lay her head in her hands, and began to cry.

_To be continued..._


End file.
